Oneshot
by Beautiful Redemption
Summary: First fanfiction! Please read! Meghan is left by Ash, but Puck is there to pick up the pieces.


**AN: Hey guys! Finally decided to make a one-shot based on Iron Fey! It's PuckxMeghan, and what I think should've happened. I think it would be placed in Iron Daughter. Some people may know me as Anonymous, and I finally had the guts to write this. So tell me if you like it! **

He left. Ash left. After claiming he loved me, he left.

I should've known I was one of his little games, the ones Puck always told me about. That I was just a little decoy in his lost love, Ariella. I knew deep down inside he was messing with me, trying to break my heart for the cold enjoyment. I should've known.

Yet it hurt. So bad, the searing pain of my heart was agony. If I knew, why did I go along? Why did I allow myself to get hurt? I let some tears fall. Soon the "some tears" turned into waterfalls.

_**No,**_ I told myself, _**this is what he wanted. To hurt you. Break you. **_I wiped the tears away and left the room, my face straight and posture strong.

But when I saw the icicles outside, the grey clouds that reminded me of his eyes, and at because slightest reminder of Ash, I broke apart. I wept, cried, got snot over myself, just like those girls in those movies. I was broken.

I don't know how long I was there, bawling my eyes out to the full extend. It must've been long, because soon I heard Puck, whistling merrily as he walked in.

"Hey princess! Guess what I managed to swipe from the barter? Ya know, the one with a mole that covers half her face? Well, my good looks come in handy sometimes. I got some-"he looked at me and immediately saw through my façade mask, bright green eyes narrowed in concern. "Hey, you okay?" he said softly, kneeling next to me.

"Yes," I tried to sound strong, but my voice came out weak. His eyes narrowed even more. "I just fell really hard and hit my head. Head trauma, I guess."

"You're so bad at lying, I'd think your full fey." He let out a genuine smile, not the smile he used to mock someone or the one he used when he was going to pull a big prank. A real one. "Tell me, princess, what's wrong?"

When I didn't answer, he pushed a strand of my hair behind my ear gently. Suddenly, he stood. His eyes darkened.

"Where's ice-boy?"

I shrugged, trying to feign boredom like Ash usually did. The reminder brought tears to my eyes, which didn't go unnoticed by Puck.

He sighed, half of annoyance, and half of sympathy. "I told you, told you! I told you not to fall in love with the ice prince! He'd only break your heart!" he yelled at me. Eventually he noticed that yelling wouldn't make a difference and he sat back down, pulling me into his arms.

"Meghan," he said softly. My eyes widened, shocked at how he used my real name and astounded at how his voice wasn't dripping with sarcasm or mockery. "Will you tell me why?"

After slightly recovering from the shock, I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"Why what?"

"Why did you love him? Why would you choose him over me?" I glanced at him, rendered with shock. He wasn't done. "Meghan I…" he glanced away but I saw the glamour surrounding him. It wasn't concealed, but it danced around from all the emotion. It was unlike anything I've seen, something insanely beautiful that shouldn't be hidden.

"I love you."

I was taken aback. The great almighty Puck was in love with me? A swamp girl?

No, I was more than that. A faery. A princess. I reflected on how much my life has changed, and how Puck stood me all along. When I was made fun of, attacked by Scott Waldon, insisted on going in Faery, and when I wanted to find my brother, Puck has been there.

When I turned my back on him for Ash.

He broke our embrace, avoiding eye contact, "its okay. I understand." He shook his head. "After seeing all those cheesy movies with you, I should've known you'd never go for the best friend."

He started to stand, and I pulled him back down.

"You're more than that, Puck. Always have been. I've just been to blind, too ignorant to realize it."

He smiled and said, "Guess your girl hormones took over and you went for the handsome prince. Lucky you because Puck is here to straighten you out."

He grew serious, "And remember that. I'll always, always, be here." And on that note, he kissed me. It was gracious, but I wanted it to be more. I pressed in and dug my hand into his hair. His hands trailed to my waist, then back to my head, which he stroked gently.

We pulled away. I was slightly disappointed, but his smile told me that there was more to come. I laid into him and slowly fell asleep besides him, his warm body pressed against mine, his husky scent pushing me into the grains of sleep. The last thing I heard was Puck, whom was talking absentmindedly.

"I haven't been this happy since I made Titania fall in love with a donkey…"

With that, I fell asleep.

** AN: Soooo? Likey? No likey? Please review! First fanfic so go easy! Thanks!**


End file.
